


Hell Hath No Fury

by Zire_7



Category: Naruto
Genre: 483-484 manga chapter fix-it, Almost Canon!Sakura, Also she gives Kakashi an earful for being a bad Sensei, Alternate Remix, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Basically I gave Sakura as many realistic power ups as I could, DON'T FUCKING READ IT!, Danzou's corpse gets kicked, F/F, GenjutsuMaster!Sakura, How the fight between Sakura and Sasuke should have gone, I didn't just cut and paste a new fight scene into the Alternate, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE 'EM!, Inner Sakura is a bloodline, Inner Sakura is in the Alternate chapter, Jonin!Sakura, Medic!Sakura, Naruto and her are cousins, READ THE FUCKING TAGS!, Sai is not amused, Sakura gives no fucks, Sakura is a true ninja that doesn't have time for bullshit or grandstanding, Sakura is an Uzumaki, Sasuke gets his ass handed to him, SealExpert!Sakura, Shikamaru is fed up with Naruto's B.S. about Sasuke, Team 10 is not amused, There's a dash of crack in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: There is no way in hell Sakura will flake when trying to kill the bastard who broke her heart...or how Sakura isn't forced to be a useless damsel in need of saving when she tries to kill Sasuke in the manga chapters 483&484. Thereby being reduced to simply 'believe' in Naruto and Sasuke.





	1. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a mixture of Japanese and English names for jutsu, it depends on what sounds better. No I will not be added 'no jutsu' or 'technique' to the end of any jutsu performed. [Its annoying as fuck] **_All Jutsu names will be in this format_** ' ** _Silent jutsu like so._** '

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

She closes her eyes as her sleeping gas engulfs the small clearing. “Sorry guys, but I have my orders.”

Her chakra is at the ready and a moment later six shadow clones are standing next to her, awaiting orders. “Five of you will keep Kakashi and Naruto out of the fight. One of you stay here to watch over them.”

Without waiting for a response she sprints into the trees toward the mountains, it was time to bring Sasuke to heel. It took little time to reach the mountain top and even less time to pinpoint Sasuke's exact position. There were two others near by him, one was barely a blip and if they didn't receive medical attention soon, they wouldn't make it. The other one was Tobi; she'd have to wait until he left to make her move. She was under no illusions that she'd be able to take him at least not until her chakra coils matured fully.

The unexpected preparation time she was faced with was used to her advantage. Her hands are steady as she unseals her armor plates. Every plate was chakra infused metal, with elemental chakra conversion and elemental chakra storage seals etched on them. The beauty of the seals was that they were impossible for anyone, but her to use; they required perfect chakra control.

Once she had the plates strapped on, she formed a dozen earth clones, sending them underground to scout the battlefield. Immediately following them was a handful of shadow clones. As soon as an earth clone was in position a shadow clone switched with it. When the shadow clones dispelled, one by one, she knew her first priority was to rescue the fluctuating chakra signature of the Uzumaki woman.

_'Are you ready for this?'_

_'I was born ready, Saku. Let's hit the bastard with everything we've got.'_ Her lips twitched, it seems Inner was just as eager for this as she was.

_'Of course I am. Its high time we deliver on our promise.'_

With a curt nod, her hands formed the sign. “ _ **Restraint Release; Chakra clone**_ ”

A thin film of dense black chakra rolled down her body from head to toe. She held the sign until half of her chakra was converted into yin chakra. Taking a deep breath she surrendered her control of the dense chakra before taking a step back. The black outline in front of her quickly expanded to fill the empty space left behind, it was always fascinating to watch as Inner took on color. As Inner finished forming, she held the heavy winter cloak out for Inner to take.

“D-Did you give me half of our chakra?”

“Unlike our knucklehead cousin, I'm not willing to use kid gloves. He's a criminal, a betrayer, and...he almost killed her,” Inner shivered at their K.I saturating the air, usually it was her job to handle that. “and I will not allow him the opportunity to finish the job. The last shadow clone is currently monitoring the injured Uzumaki, as soon as there's an opening, it will evac her to me. Make him hurt.”

At Inner's salute she gathered chakra into her palm and formed the correct shape of a stasis seal, holding it there as Inner leapt into the valley below.

* * *

“See ya.” His voice grated in her ears. She really didn't want to say it, but he was about to kill an unknown Uzumaki.

“Sasuke!”

One of his eyes wept blood as they narrowed in her direction. “...Sakura. What the hell do you want with me?”

Her eyebrow twitched as she heard Saku's voice, she'd forgotten how much better she'd gotten at her perception over long distances. ' _He looks like a deranged murderer.'_

 _'Still pretty?'_ It was a struggle not to show any outward sign of bemusement at the answer she received. _'Unfortunately.'_

“I have orders to capture you,” She wants to snarl when he relaxes his guard, she barely refrains, “but it also allows me the opportunity to keep a promise I made.

His laughter is deep with a cruel edge as it echos across the broken bridge. “Hn, annoying.”

“Damn, looks like I owe that idiot a year of ramen.” She says, preparing to leap over the gap. “You're still as socially inept as usual. Guess I'm as bad at gambling as my mentor is.”

As her feet touched down on the stone she hears, “Come any closer and I'll kill her.”

When she rises from her crouch she sees him sneering down at the injured Uzumaki. She flares a bit of her chakra, she is delighted to see him shudder. She's all too happy to watch him tense up as she moves closer to the pair.

“Seeing as how I'm a medic and I am required to learn to detect changes in chakra as well as identify foreign chakra to flush a patient's system. Your _**Chidori Eisō**_ has already done a bang up job of that.” He moves forward, stepping past the injured Uzumaki, sparing little to no concern for her. “Might as well let me put her out of her misery.”

“Tch,” His snort is full of derision. “this I have to see.” He simply allows her to step past and it's his first mistake. She sends a small smile to the injured Uzumaki as she mouths, 'Don't worry, we'll get you out of here.'

“Sasuke...d-” The words are lost as her clone make's its move. The crackle of his lighting chakra was drowned out by his scream as her water clone wrenches him through her. His screaming grows in its intensity as his skin burns. The water clone backhands him across the face, unbalancing him. She rushes forward grips both ankles and pivots to fling him over the bridge.

A split second before hitting the water, another water clone bursts from the lake, the uppercut launches him straight up into the air. From the corner of his eye he catches sight of the real Sakura. She's standing on a mountain top with a giant kunai in one hand and a closed fūma shuriken in in the other.

Her face is cold and calculating as she watches him sail upwards, she isn't sure which of her weapons she wanted to use. The sneer on his face doesn't outwardly affect her, but she is seething at his arrogance. ' _The nerve of him, use the fūma.'_

With little effort she snaps the fūma's blades into place before throwing it at him. Her hands form the sign as she allows the grin to spread on her face. The fūma slices the air, the moment she felt him shift to avoid it, Inner shouted, ' _ **Shuriken shadow clones**_ '

As her fūma multiplies into two thousand copies, a flick of her wrist attaches a chakra thread to the original. She strikes when she feels the shift in his chakra, there's a brief moment of resistance as the fūma meets flesh. Her grin turns nasty as she parries his chokutō with her left arm. She slams her right elbow into his side. She grips the sword with her left hand and rips it away from him. Her foot hits the mountain and she leaps off the crumbling rock. They both land on the lake's surface at the same time.

Sakura's grin is sickeningly sweet and so wide, its starting to hurt. She takes note of his rapid breathing, the chakra burns covering every inch of exposed skin, his bleeding cheek, and the way his left arm cradles the left side of his chest. She hoists his sword up, hands sliding along the blade's edge until their equal distance apart. His dark eyes flash red before he grimaces and they're dark once again.

Without preamble she brings the sword down over her knee. She relishes the way he flinches at the echoing snap of metal. Her laughter is light and airy as she tosses the broken ends to either side of her. “I hope your over sized lighting rod wasn't expensive?”

Her grin dims when he doesn't say anything, but than again, he never really needed to.

“Oh goody,” She claps her hands together at the way his face sours after a brief flash of surprise. She has finally become fluent in Stoic Uchiha. “I love breaking expensive things.”

“H-How are you this strong?!”

“Why the fuck do you care? You already murdered your brother. ” Her tone is flat, but her chakra saturates the air, when he starts to tremble, she spits “Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that your sole purpose in life?”

“Hmph,” Her skin crawls at the appreciative gleam in his eyes. “I could use strength like yours when I attack Konoha. Why don't you join me, Sakura?”

“Orochimaru's invasion killed my parents.” She says and she is delighted with his sharp intake of breath. Her smile is rueful before her face goes blank. “Any affection I once held towards you dried up the night you chose that traitor over us. I'll be damned if I let you leave here and take away the only family I have left.”

She flashes forward as the last of her fūma cover the bottom of the lake and unseals her tantō, charging it with wind chakra stored in her armor plates. He jerks back to avoid the blow, but she wasn't aiming for him. As the blade touches the water's surface a smirk grows on his face. It vanishes when a whirlpool expands rapidly underneath him. ' _ **Water release: raging current'**_

The instant she saw him disappear into her whirlpool she leapt onto the bridge, Inner emerged from the lake and joined her. “The barrier's started to collapse, we need to finish this.”

“ _ **Restraint Release: chakra cloak.**_ ” Inner's form wavered before dissolving into nothing. The rush of warmth was a soothing balm to the bone deep chill. Thin tendrils of warm black chakra wrapped around her exposed skin like bandages.

Water and metal fall over the bridge like hail, a moment later she cancels the seal on her fūma keeping the clone jutsu active, as a dense column of purple chakra shoots skyward. Sasuke shouts, “ _ **Susanoo**_ ”

Her grin returns as she attaches a chakra thread to her original shuriken still airborne. ' _ **Inner Control: Towering shadow**_ '

The shadow of her shuriken expands, seemingly consuming all traces of light from the sun, at the same time Sakura's own shadow expands too. She steps back and let's her shadow swallow her whole. As one they grip the giant shuriken and launch it with a burst of chakra at Sasuke.

“What the fuck are you?!” His voice is horse and muffled by his chakra construct. The _**Susanoo**_ 's arm raises its shield, too pre-occupied with the shuriken, he's too late to sense the switch. Instead of a shuriken hitting his _**Susanoo**_ , a small black blur crashes into his chakra and punches him out of it with a yell of, “ _ **Shannaro!**_ ”

She follows the path of his flight and switches with his sword's empty sheath right before he lands. Her hand is slapped to his chest imprinting her stasis seal on him. With the last dregs of her chakra she seals the traitor into a scroll and collapses a moment later.

Six figures descend the mountain to surround their comrade, three of the six are gob smacked at the rapidly shrinking shuriken chakra construct that was without a doubt Sakura's. The other three are once more re-affirming to never, ever, ever get on Sakura's bad side.

“Kiba,” The aforementioned ninja jumped a foot in the air at hearing Sakura speak. “the boss is only suffering from chakra exhaustion. Uchiha Sasuke and an unknown Uzumaki are both in custody.”

“If she's out cold...how are you still here? Where's Sasuke?”

The clone turned to regard their cousin. “I was tasked with keeping watch over those four,” She waves in the direction of her squad, before pointing at the seal tag on her arm, “and the boss created this tag for such occasions. This tag prevents me from being dispelled through physical means.”

“What about Sasuke?”

“What about that asshole?”

“Sakura...”

“Don't 'Sakura' me Kakashi. You have no authority,” Her glare make's Akamaru and Kiba whine, Lee, Sai, and Naruto are frozen in place. “over the boss any longer nor are you privy to the details of the boss's S-ranked mission.”

The six of them were still reeling when Sakura's clone pulled the seal tag off her arm, used a small fire jutsu to destroy it, and dispel itself. Sai perfectly summed up their thoughts. “I wasn't aware, Ugly had been promoted to Jōnin.” 

* * *

 Her hand caught the wrist in a bruising grip. At the sheepish, and very familiar, chuckle she let go not feeling the slightest bit sorry. “Its bad form to startle a sleeping ninja Shika.”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes.” He sobered quickly as he took a seat in the chair by her bedside. “Naturally your idiot cousin and former sensei are buzzing with questions about what they saw during your fight.”

“Cut the shit, Shika.” She doesn't try to sit up as it will cause no end of trouble from the nurses.

“They're finally giving you the attention you wanted.” He says, face and voice carefully blank. It was no secret among their graduating class that Sakura was outright abandoned by her team. The last few years had been hard for everyone as they watched her struggle through it. “They've been gushing about how amazing you were, taking him down like that.”

“I didn't do it for them,” His head snaps up to look at her. Her eyes are alarmingly moist, the threat of tears is nothing new, “I swore to Inoichi, to the Nara, to the Akimichi, to the Inuzuka, and to the Hyūga to bring the traitor in for a trial. It was a bonus that I got to beat the shit out of him-.”

“-Sakura, how can you say that?” Both their heads swivel in the direction of the speaker. Naruto was standing with a bouquet of flowers in a vase and a take out bag from Ichiraku's.

“Shikamaru...” She waits until his eyes meet hers before addressing her cousin. “Naruto, you once told me that you hate people who lie to themselves. You're a fucking hypocrite. If anyone has been lying to themselves, its you. Sasuke has tried to kill us all numerous times. Over the three years you were gone, we've all run into him more than once. Every single time that bastard has tried his hardest to kill us.”

“No way, he wouldn't do that. That's not him. I refuse to believe that.” He walks forward only to stop when Shikamaru's kunai thuds into the wall. His cheek is stinging as the cut weeps blood.

“He put a _**Chidori**_ through Ino's chest,” The shadows in the room deepen and writhe in agitation as his chakra plunges the room in darkness. “if Sakura hadn't started training seriously, if she hadn't learned of her family's ties to the Uzumaki, if she wasn't a sealing expert and if she...hadn't invented her medical stasis seal...”

“The woman I love would be dead as would Asuma-sensei. My parents died in Orochimaru's invasion, cousin.” Her laugh is bitter at the way Naruto's mouth is opening and closing; figures no one passed that information onto him. “My grandfather was your mother's older brother. We're family and that, is the only reason Shika isn't trying to kill you for defending the traitor. Thank you for stopping by, but please leave.”

Without a word or a backwards glance, the shell-shocked Naruto left.

“Mah that was a little harsh Sakura.”

“Trash like you,” She fought the urge to cackle when she heard him knock into the window's frame at the venom in her tone as he climbed into the room. “has no right to comment on how I choose to beat the naivete out of my cousin.”

Her eyes skewered her former sensei as he remained silent. “Surely you don't think that I-”

“-you bet your ass I do. What was I supposed to think when you didn't even bother to arrange for me to train during the chūnin exams, despite not moving to the 3rd round? Or how about when you taught me and Naruto, jack shit while you fawned over the bastard Uchiha? I learned more from Asuma-sensei in a week than the year I spent wasting away on your team.” She watched as Kakashi wilted with each accusation of abandonment, but there was nothing even closely resembling mercy in her; not anymore, not for him. “Be honest, Kaka-sensei, all you ever saw me as was a useless civilian-born ninja. I was only ever there as a pretty princess for them to rescue, wasn't I?”

“Yes and No.”

“When Sasuke inevitably gets away with only a slap on the wrist for his crimes, I'll be requesting an immediate re-assignment to team 10. Sai will be ecstatic to still have his spot on team 7.” Sakura's grin slowly vanishes. “I'll miss him the most.”

“I think it's best if you left my student to recuperate in peace,” She returns Asuma's smile with a small one of her own. “clearly your presence is detrimental to her recovery.”

Kakashi is gone before Asuma is done speaking. She doesn't feel a single ounce of pity or regret as Choji and Ino follow after Asuma, but she only has eyes for Ino.

“Hey.”

“Hey? Hey?! What the hell were you thinking just taking off like that?! Kiba and Lee told us how you went off half-cocked after that bastard!” One minute Ino was righteous fury and the next, she was a sobbing mess in Sakura's arms.

“Hey,” She made shushing noises and settled Ino's head underneath her chin, “I sent Inner with half my chakra in first. When he tried using _that_ jutsu on her, I had one clone pull him through her and gave him chakra burns.”

As she spoke she used her right hand to rub soothing circles over Ino's back and waved their team out the door with her left. She stifled a snort at seeing Shikamaru and Choji pout. Asuma, the world's best sensei, pulled the two idiots out the door with a wink.

“Are they gone yet?” Ino's voice was still a bit shaky, in case Shika was dragging his feet.

“Yeah, they're gone.” In seconds their positions are reversed. The vise in her chest loosens as Ino wraps her arms around her. Her tears are hot and fast, each sob hits her like freight train.

“Shh,” Ino was torn on whether or not too go kick all of team 7's collective asses or stay with her Blossom. There was really only ever one choice she'd make. “I've got you. Later though, I'm going to kill all of them for hurting you.”

“I-Inner won't let you do that without her.”

“I wouldn't dream of excluding her, she has a mean right hook.”

Sakura snorted before closing her eyes and settling further into Ino. “They're not worth the effort, but I appreciate the thought.”

“Anything for my Blossom,” The tension in her body vanishes at the softness in Ino's voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered softly back. Her breathing evened out and before she gave into blessed sleep, she murmured, “Its nap time and you're my pillow, Spitfire.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is how the fight between Sasuke and Sakura should have gone. I am not happy about how that fight was handled in the manga [Yes, I am aware its a shonen manga for boys. Do I care, no.] because clearly Kishimoto has never heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. 
> 
> Seriously, no self-respecting teen aged girl with the power to literally crumble mountains with a punch is going to flake like Sakura did. Obviously my Sakura isn't canon Sakura in the sense that she didn't stop at being just a medic-nin. My Sakura has a bloodline(Inner Sakura), is an Uzumaki and Naruto's cousin though she didn't find out until after he left the village, a sealing expert, a genjutsu master, a sensor nin, and is proficient in the use of any and all forms of chakra based jutsus that require un-godly amounts of chakra control (Medical ninjutsu, chakra strings, etc.). Basically she's as powerful as I could reasonably make her within the bounds of canonical Naruto lore.


	2. Like A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the author does right by Haruno Sakura's character potential and Sasuke gets the ass kicking that was long overdue from his pink haired menace of a teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by NatNicole [Your comment made my day, so I thought I'd attempt to do an almost Canon!Sakura remix of Sakura's fight with Sasuke]
> 
> **NOTE!!!**  
>  __  
>  **I did not just cut and paste a new fight scene into this. I wrote it fresh, with exception of a few sentences here and there.**  
>  Please ignore any errors, I'll fix those later.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I own only the plots/situations/ideas that I have placed them in.** _

* * *

“I'm sorry, but I have my orders.” She closes her eyes as her sleeping gas engulfs the small clearing, Sakura steps out from behind the tree and starts dragging her team into the bushes. Sai's body twitches when she draws closer, she isn't surprised.

“Naruto's had his chances to convince the traitor and failed, its my turn.” She says as she props him up against a tree, answering the question in Sai's dark eyes.

As she turns to drag Kiba and Akamaru out of the clearing, his hand grips her cloak and he tugs on it. She spares him a smile, a real one, “Don't worry, you'll get to call me Ugly again real soon.”

Her hands are steady as she unseals her armor plated black gloves. The seals buzz with chakra, seven earth clones and six water clones appear, awaiting orders. “One of you stay here to watch over them, four of you start the prep for the medical stasis seals, and the rest of you are to delay Kaka-sensei and Naruto for as long as you can.”

Without waiting for a response she sprints into the trees toward the mountains, it was time to bring Sasuke to heel. It took little time to reach the mountain top and even less time to pinpoint Sasuke's exact position. She cataloged the damaged bridge, Danzō's corpse, and the rapidly growing pool of blood underneath a downed nin. A nin he was standing over with lighting crackling in hand.

_'We'll need to get them out of the area as fast as we can while the water clones engage him or at least long enough to put them in stasis.'_

' _Aren't you glad I insisted Shishou teach us Ration release, now?_ ' She taunts, relishing Inner's grumbling about how smugness and arrogance is ugly and that's probably why Sai calls her that.

' _Are you ready, I need you on your A game today.'_

 _'I was born ready,'_ Inner's nod is sharp enough to cut glass, and as she leaps off the mountain, Inner smirks. ' _the bastard won't know what hit him._ ' 

* * *

“See ya.” His voice had no right to sound so smooth and flat, not from the obvious damage he sustained during his fight with Danzō.

“Sasuke!” Her tone remains even, its a struggle to keep the disdain and bitterness out of it. His head snaps up and those dark eyes narrow at her.

' _So those records were right, he's lost some of his vision already._ ' Inner's mirth is hard to shove down, but she manages _._  ' _This is going to be fun.'_

Blood drips from his left eye as he sneers. “Sakura, what do you want with me?”

“Konoha's gone to the dogs,” She says, kicks Danzō's corpse viciously before jumping over the gap in the bridge, she lands in a crouch and is content to stay in that position. “so I left.”

' _Sage's shakujō why's is he still so pretty?!_ ' She laments to Inner when Sasuke's brow arches above an incredulous expression.

“You went rogue?”

 _'He's also deranged as fuck, Saku._ '

_'To be sure, but his face is so feminine.'_

Inner is stunned into silence, she really shouldn't be as they were weak for pretty girls; Sasuke had the looks of a very pretty girl _. 'He almost killed our Snapdragon.'_

Sakura clamps down on the surge of killing intent and plasters the sweetest smile on her face; her fake one, according to Sai, and her murder-y one, according to Yamato. She shrugs. “What's one insignificant chūnin, in the grand scheme of things?”

“Are you still interested in me?” He asks, allowing his chakrato subside and turns to face her fully, completely disregarding the injured person at his feet. Now that she's closer, she recognizes the woman on the ground; she was the genin in the chūnin exams from Kusa whose entire team died.

“Are you still an asshole?” She fires back, as she injects the ground with earth chakra and rises to her full height.

“Touché.” His assessing look and subsequent dismissal sets her teeth on edge. “Hmm...I hear you're a competent medic, and mine reached her expiration date, would you be willing to join me in crushing Konoha?”

“My services won't come cheap, and were I to agree to this, I'm in charge of all medical aspects of your conquering army.” Her smile doesn't dim when he grunts, it was an agreeable grunt. A second later he lobs a scroll at her, she purposely fumbles the catch, but doesn't let the the scroll drop completely.

“Sorry, its been a while since I was in the field.” Her cheeks grow pink as she ducks her head and tucks the scroll into her weapon pouch.

“Just as long as your medical skills are as good as the rumors suggest, I don't care how unfit for battle you are. There's almost four billion in the scroll,” She lets her eyes sparkle with disbelief, and he waves her off, “a down payment with more to come, but first I need proof you're committed to joining me,” He gestures to the injured woman, “kill this useless dead weight.”

“No problem, fast or slow?” She says without a second of hesitation as she steps forward.

“What?”

“I'm a med-nin,” She waves her hand through the air as pale green medical chakra coats her hand. “I can sense you've used a variation of  _ **Chidori**_ to inflect the wounds. I did a little research and developed a Ration based medical jutsu for use in Interrogation, from the few times I've used it, it looked quite painful.”

“I wasn't aware med-nin could do that,” He steps back to allow her access to the woman, and if it weren't for Inner, the gasp would have escaped, the woman was an Uzumaki. “don't you have oaths or something?”

“Shinobi,” She bites out, her voice hard and cold as she liberates a kunai from her holster. As she leans down to deliver the final blow, she whispers the rest under her breath, “hold themselves to their own code; survival.”

The kunai is a inch from the skin of the Uzumaki's neck when the water clone senses the raging coolness closing in. “W-Watch out-”

* * *

' _ **Doton: Moguragakure**_ ' The Uzumaki's vivid red eyes dilate as Sakura pulls her deep underground, the Uzumaki starts thrashing and catches her under her jaw, she hisses. “-take it easy, I'm going to put you in medical stasis while I deal with my traitorous former teammate.”

“The fuck can't y-you just h-heal me?!” The Uzumaki manages to wrestle free and rounds on her 'savior'. “or are those r-rumors untrue.”

“I don't have time for this.” She switches with the loose soil behind the Uzumaki. Her hands blur into motion slapping the separate parts of her stasis seal onto the Uzumaki's injuries. The moment the last one is in place, her hand grasps the Uzumaki's shoulder, and she switches with her earth clone. She jabs the two pressure points on the Uzumaki's neck, her earth clones catch the unconscious Uzumaki and gently set her down on the other part of the stasis seal.

Once the Uzumaki is safely sealed away, she rolls the scroll up, handing it off to her earth clones. “Take her back to where Sai and the others are. Switch out with the other clones playing Keep Away with Kakashi and use the  _ **Immersion**_ jutsu as needed.”

Her hands form the sign for  _ **Shunshin**_ , she arrives at the top of the mountain's ridge in time to see her clones initiating phase 1. Her resolve hardens, her focus narrows to her plan, and as she begins to sink into the ground to set up phase 2, Haruno Sakura falls into the deep abyss of her mind; Toku-Jo Haruno rises to the surface. 

* * *

“Nice try, but I see right through you.”

' _ **Mizu Kawarimi**_ ' Pale jade meets startled black, a grin spreads across her face as her hand lashes out and catches his wrist. The raging coolness surges through the clone's body, but her hold does not waiver. The grin gets wider when she sees the realization dawn on him. “Checkmate.”

 _ **'Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri**_  ' The clone releases the blade of water she's been building up, it slices down the bridge at her water sister and Sasuke, sticking up from the rock like a shark's dorsal fin from the ocean's surface. When the blade hits her water sister, she dissolves and adds her chakra to the water blade. A grunt echos in the air as he's sent flying over the gap in the bridge. Half-way over it, another water sister is thrown to intercept him.

The water clone thrusts her palm out, aiming for his chest. At the last second he twists to avoid the blow. He's blindsided by a water sister landing on his back. Lighting crackles in the air and her water sister explodes. She takes a running leap off the edge of the bridge, the last of her chakra reaching to encompass the remnants of Danzō's and the boss's chakras. She only has a split-second to get it right. ' _ **Water Release: Liquid Memory**_ ' As she evaporates into a thin sheet of water, she feels the boss's chakra take hold of the jutsu. The last thing she sees is the first sphere of water take shape above Sasuke.

With a gleeful shout the airborne water clone angles her body to dive for one of the forming spheres of water. Her transition from below to above is seamless, she dodges off of one of her water sisters' bodies and slams into his side. Her impact jars him into the path of another water sister. Her palm is flat on his left shoulder, she pulses her chakra and swaps her water sister with an earth clone. ' _ **Doton: Keijūgan**_ '

“Tch, annoying.” Sasuke sneers as he feels himself go weightless. His black eyes turn red as he looks down at the lake. “ _ **Amater**_ -”

' _Oh no you're not. Saku he's gearing up for those black cheater flames!_ ' Burnt sugar permeated their surroundings. ' _ **Water release: Water Blade**_ ' All of their water clones took hold of the rising blades of water, shaped like the boss's tantō. One after another they launch their blades, boosted by chakra, into the air from all directions.

-uhaah!” Through the haze of agony running along his spine, he catches sight of the endless blades of water sailing through the air.

“ _ **Ama**_ ,” ' _Saku we need to surface.'_ Between one breath and the next Sakura is standing on the top of the lake. Her hands holding one sign, for one particular jutsu. ' _ **Suiton: Suikōdan**_ ' She lets herself sink into the massive water shark forming underneath her feet. As the shark dives to the bottom, she draws on the water in the lake for the last time. ' _Here I come_.  _ **Water Release: Towering water clone**_. '

The second her massive water clone rises from the lake, the shark merges into the new water source, racing upward to the crown of her water clone's head. Her shark breaches the water clone's head at the same time Sasuke finishes. “ _ **terasu**_.”

“ _ **Doton: Keijūgan**_!” She shouts, her arm wrapping around his neck, her other hand grabs a fistful of black hair, and she wrenches his head back. In her desperation, she pours too much chakra into the jutsu and they plummet like a stone. The black flames shooting straight up into the air; they show no signs of stopping. A rush of raging coolness sweeps through her, she flings him away from her. She  _ **Shunshin**_ 's right next to him and drives her fist into his solar plexus. Blood flies through the air, but she pays it little mind as she lifts him up, balancing him on her fist, and lets her yin chakra flood her tenketsu. “ _ **Shannaro Barrage**_!”

Inner's fists rain down on him, each strike lands with bone breaking force, on the last punch. Sakura plants a kick in his stomach and sends him flying. He's saved from smashing into the side of the mountain as one of her earth clones snatches the purple rope around his waist, halting his momentum. She signals for the earth clone to switch over to them, she slaps seals to his injuries and has the earth clone switch them. Two water clones rush over to her and take over sealing Sasuke into the other half of the stasis seal. The second she no longer feels the raging inferno of his chakra, her vision is swallowed by darkness.

She hits the ground right in front of a shell-shocked Naruto and a blank-faced Kakashi; neither one are quite prepared for the flurry of ink hawks that descend on their heads.

* * *

“Dickless, Hatake, if you're going to be useless,” Sai jabs his finger at the bridge. “go be useless over there.”

The two quickly move aside, but don't go any further.

“Sai-”

“-Don't you dare 'Sai' me, Ugly.” He snaps, cutting her off.

The earth clone feels warm at the weird mixture of concern and pride at war on his face. So she nods and waits for him to get his emotions under control. A few moments later and he waves his hand. “I take it your mission was successful?”

“Hmm-hmm, the boss's S-rank mission was the detainment of Uchiha Sasuke at all costs. Him and his associate, whom also happens to be an Uzumaki, are in stasis seals.”

“Where-”

“-hold on a damn minute!” Both her and Sai turn their heads to face Naruto, eyebrows raised at his rude interruption. “ What the fuck S-rank mission are you talking about?”

“Shishou sent me to capture him, as there's no longer time to wait for you to  _ **Talk No Jutsu**_ Sasuke back to the village. He needs to undergo trial for his crimes before the other villages will agree to the Shinobi alliance.” The earth clone's smile is all teeth.

“Be that as it may, it was a dangerous stunt you pulled and I want to see a mission scroll.” Kakashi said, complete with his stupid eye smile.

She switches and appears right in front of the boss's good for nothing sensei, “I suppose I did ruin your 'knight in shining armor' routine...what with being assigned my first solo S-rank as tokubetsu jōnin.” Her smile shrinks until her face is blank of all emotion as she moves over to the boss, kneels down, pulls out the mission scroll, and lobs it over a shoulder. “Why doesn't it surprise me, that you didn't know that?”

Her face stays blank even when she hears the quiet thump of the scroll hitting the ground. “Sai, the boss is only suffering chakra exhaustion,” She brings her hands up to form the sign to dispel. “ Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru have the scrolls. They should've reached the village gate's by now.”

* * *

“I wonder,” She sighs, rolling over on the bed and burrowing deeper into her pillow. “how the rest of the the village would react to knowing all of the heirs to the most prominent clans in the village, are the biggest mother hens in existence.”

“Forehead-”

“-Troublemaker-”

“-Atlas-”

“-our Mini-Tank's got a point.”

“Asuma-sensei...”

She giggles at hearing her three friends whine in unison at their sensei. “And,” She feels four sets of eyes zero in on her. “ the biggest bunch of whiners too.”

“Another excellent point.” Asuma says, she's trying not to giggle at the rising killing intent in the air, she fails.

“Thanks Asuma-sensei, but I know you're only siding with me because I'm in the hospital.”

“Yep.”

“Training is going to be brutal, isn't it?”

“Yep.”

“Worth it.” She exhales, giving up on drifting back to sleep and moves to sit up.

Her movements halt under Ino's intense glare, but she sees the underlying tension in her body language; Shikamaru, Chōji, and Asuma have the same tension. The tension skyrockets when there's a commotion outside the door and it swings open to admit a red-faced Naruto. His eyes shift from one side of the room to another before landing on her.

“Sakura,” Naruto's growl is loud as it echos in the room. Team ten close ranks, Ino is standing in between her and Naruto. Asuma and Chōji flank her right as Shikamaru expands the shadows beneath her bed. “how could you sell him out for a promotion to jōnin?!”

“You have some nerve barging in here and slinging such accusations around, deadlast.” Ino hisses with more venom than any time before. “Not after you and that useless lout you call a sensei abandoned her. Your teammate was assigned an official mission from her Hokage and she was assigned said mission because of her skills, her intimate knowledge of Uchiha Sasuke's fighting style, and to full-fill a promise to our clans, the Inuzuka, and the Hyūga as well; not for something as meaningless as a promotion.”

“Naruto.” Her voice is calm, but promises misery if she's not heeded. Naruto's attention rests on her, his eyes are kyuubi red.

“What?”

“Me and Team 10, crossed paths with Sasuke a year after you left with Jiraiya. He almost killed all of us, but he,” She takes a deep steadying breath to remind herself that Ino was alive, that she kept her alive long enough to get her back to the village. “rammed a  _ **Chidori**_ through Ino's chest in front of me.”

Vivid red is swallowed by black and blue as he stumbles backward, pressing flat against her room's door. “He wouldn't do that. There's no way he would, surely you know that?”

“What I know is the feel of tacky warm blood splattering across my face as blue-white light crackles in the air. I know the sound of Sasuke's laughter juxtaposing with an agonizing scream. I know and understand Kaka-sensei so much better now than anyone else ever will. What I don't know,” She pushes down the sob rattling at the back of her throat as her tears spill over. “is the warped version of Sasuke you blather on and on about.”

As Naruto's mouth opens, she holds her hand up and, to her surprise, he closes it. She nudges Shikamaru, nodding to the window when he looks askance at her. He sighs, but walks over and slides it open. A familiar head of gravity defying gray hair is the first thing to appear, before Kakashi climbs through the window completely. “As soon as I'm cleared and discharged, I'll be requesting an immediate re-assignment to Team ten.”

“Without you, Team 7 will be a man short.”

“Mou, Sakura, would you abandon us so readily?”

' _I can't fucking deal with this._ '

Inner was at a loss for what to do or how to help. ' _Neither can I...tell 'em how we feel?_ '

“I guess Sai's chopped liver, eh cousin? And Kaka-sensei, I can't really abandon something, I never belonged to in the first place.” There's a small part of her that preens at the blanching of Naruto's face and the stiffening of Kakashi's body. “Just leave, after all, its what the two of you are best at.”

The second the door closed behind the two of them, the hold over her grief slipped and the first sob shook her frame. “I-Ino.”

Ino's arms pull Sakura flush against her chest. She clamps down extra hard on her fluctuating chakra, so the nurses don't come running, and tucks her head underneath Ino's chin. Each sob hurts worse than the last and she hates every hiccup, every tear, and every whimper that escapes; she is tired of crying because of team 7.

* * *

_**Ino** _

* * *

 “I-Ino.” The Yamanaka clan's heir moves so fast, she's sure she broke the record for the fastest and first ever chakra-less  _ **Shunshin**_ , when she hears Sakura's plea.

Once she's holding Sakura, Ino opens communication with her team.

' _ **I've got her. You guys get the hell out of here and start planing out a way to make team 7's deaths as painful as possible.**_ '

Rather than waste time to acknowledge they'd received her orders, the men of team ten slipped out of the room. Asuma lingered briefly at the door and locked eyes with her, his hand flashed through signs. 'I'll leave a shadow clone nearby. She's right about us being mother hens.'

“There n-not w-worth the trouble.” Her grip tightens on Sakura, fierce and protective and angry like a wild boar.

“We're not doing it for them. You're our combat medic and our friend, you saved me, Asuma-sensei, and so many others. You are worth the trouble.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” She shifts into a more comfortable position on the bed, but refuses to let go of her Blossom. “and don't worry, we'll spare your two bookends from the slaughter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutsu list: 
> 
> Doton: Moguragakure [Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole]  
> Shunshin: Body flicker  
> Immersion jutsu: Sakura uses her prodigious chakra control coupled with her close proximity chakra sensor abilities to reach out to excess chakra, chakra smoke, and lingering chakra from a used jutsu, matches her chakra to it and draws on it to fuel a jutsu. Through the use of this jutsu Sakura can connect her chakra to jutsu her clones use and take control of it. With repeated use, over a short period of time, the strain of so much chakra will cause extreme chakra burns and damage to her chakra coils.  
> Mizu Kawarimi: [Water substitution]  
> Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri: [Water Release: Surface Slicer]  
> Water Release: Liquid Memory  
> Enables the user to control water and the moisture around themselves. When used in conjunction with a water based summon it allows the summon to fight in areas where they normally wouldn't be able to. The user positions the water around their target for the summon to give chase or traps their target inside the same water to achieve this.  
> Doton: Keijūgan [Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock] Allows the user to increase or lessen the gravity around a person or object.  
> Amaterasu: black flames of hell and burning death if they hit you.  
> Suiton: Suikōdan [Water Release: Water Shark bullet ]  
> Shannaro Barrage: Or, if you are a video game fanatic, Cha Barriage from the Naruto; Clash of Ninja gamecube game.
> 
> Why yes, Sakura has her own nickname from all the members of team Ten...because why the fuck not?
> 
> Ino's referring to Sai and Yamato. I totes headcanon that Sakura, Sai, and Yamato bond over feeling like outsiders from the real team 7; Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. 
> 
> [ _ **Remember no one is forcing you to read the end notes, proceed at your own risk...**_ ]
> 
> This remix chapter was inspired by a lovely comment on this one-shot fic. They said they loved and hated it, loved it because BAMF Sakura, hated it because non-canon Sakura; also said their love for all the right things in it out-shined their hate of the non-canon elements. Thus I deliver to you, an almost Canon!Sakura take on the fight with Sasuke. 
> 
> Let's be real here, for all that canon Sakura does a 180 and becomes powerful by the end of the manga, she's...still outclassed, not to mention half of the shit she can do, she never gets to do. So for this remixed one-shot, I limited Sakura's abilities to anything on her wiki page and any jutsu she uses in the video games or movies. 
> 
> Her chakra affinities are Water, Earth, Yin, and Yang release, she's a combat medic, and has astronomical control over her chakra. In keeping with her natural talents of chakra control, and what she can do in this fic, she has completely mastered the three academy jutsu and can use them without invocation, without seals, and with as little as chakra as its possible; these jutsu being, substitution, bunshin, and transformation. 
> 
> Sakura is a fucking paper ninja, intelligent AF, and would pursue any avenue to keep her patients alive long enough to get them back to the village to heal them. Yes, this means her medical stasis seal is still a thing, she also realized how abysmal her chakra reserves are and created seals to store/convert her chakra into the four separate types of chakra as her affinities as well. The lightning release was for medicinal purposes only, but that doesn't mean she can't redirect lightning jutsu when she's hit with it. As for Inner Sakura she is still a part of Sakura, Sakura's just learned how to use Inner to help her with performing jutsu silently in battle and compartmentalizing to deal with stress. Also when Sakura makes a clone, Inner is basically a real time link between Sakura and her clones. Oh and Sakura is strictly a close proximity chakra senor, due to her medic-nin training.
> 
> This is not Kishimoto's canon Sakura or rather, she should have been. 
> 
> I would love to know which parts you like and what parts were a little lacking. I'm not going to bite your head off for pointing out what I need to improve on in my writing, but I will not tolerate point blank trolling or being yelled at for how Sasuke and Naruto are being bashed or some shit.


End file.
